Inuyasha and the Tail
by puppy-ears
Summary: A random story I made up one day. About if Inuyasha became a full demon and got a tail. Warning No serious content.
1. Tails are totally cool

"We did it we finally killed Naraku," she said. Kagome walked over to where Naraku had last stood. His body had been purified. Kagome bent down picking up that jewel shards. She now had the whole Jewel.

"Ahh…" Miroku said. His eyes opened wide, he held his palm.

Sango rushed to his side, "Miroku what's wrong?" she asked. She looked at him, looking for injures.

"It's gone it's really gone" Miroku said still in shock that his wind tunnel was gone. Sango still not sure what he was talking about looked at his hand. She saw that his wind tunnel was gone.

"It's gone," he sighed. His voice carried a relived tone in his voice, "It's really gone." He smiled. His wind tunnel, It was gone. Sango looked at him, she wasn't sure what he was talking about. She fallowed his eyes down to his hand. She mepped shocked to his hand open with no hole in the middle. She smiled and gave him a hug, "Miroku your wind tunnel's gone!" She said. Nearly crying with joy

Kagome smiled at them from afar. She looked down to her bag. She was glad she had plenty of first aid supplies. She looked at the gang. They all had been fighting for at least three days. Needless to say they didn't look to hot. The fight with Naraku had injured everyone in the group, only added on by there injures by Kanna, Kagura, and countless other demon's Naraku had summoned.

Inuyasha was standing still. He hadn't moved from the spot where he had finally after so many years killed Naraku. Inuyasha had stayed there for at least 10 minutes before he passed out. He was still standing there though. Passed out leaning on the tenseiga.

Shippo had been knocked out for a while though. Being knocked out when Kagura had sent him flying into a tree. He looked okay though, a few bruises and gashes. Nothing life injuring though, Kagome gave a relived sigh to this.

Kagome looked around to see the main injures the gang had. She could see from here, Sango had broken her arm. Kagome winced when she noticed it had probably happened, when she had been hit with her own Hiraikotsu had been flung at her. Kagome could also see through a rip in Miroku's robe, he had probably broken a rib or too. Kagome herself had broken her wrist she knew.

Later that night after Kagome had bandaged up everyone, including Inuyasha, who she had bandaged up when he had been passed out. Bandaging, and taking care of wounds had taken longer then normal. And Kagome still hadn't wrapped her own wrist yet. She started to cook ramen for everyone. Not having the energy to make anything else.

Inuyasha had finally decided to join them, in the camp they had set up. He sat up in a tree. He wasn't say anything, just sitting there. Then he started to glow blue. Kagome looked down, everyone thinking the same thing. Kikyou was summoning him.

-------------------------Flashback ----------------------

Inuyasha had been summoned to Kikyou. He was just about to fight Naraku. She looked at him. "Inuyasha come to hell with me," she said. She placed her hand on his check.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, "No Kikyou, I'm sorry. I've made my choice I chose Kagome. I may have loved you once but you never loved me. Not for who I am." He said. Inuyasha's eyes became hard. "I'm going to kill Naraku for you, and everything he's done that made you suffer, but after that I'm going to tell Kagome how I feel." He finished.

Kikyou glared at him. "How dare you Inuyasha, chose that girl over me!" she yelled. Kikyou began to make a bright circle around them. The ground started to sink. "You WILL come to the depths of hell with me one way or another!" she yelled. Kikyou wrapped her arms around him.

Inuyasha was able to break away from Kikyou though. He looked at her sinking into the ground. "Good bye Kikyou" said Inuyasha. He turned his back away, know she's was too far to return she was bound to hell now. Inuyasha walked to camp. They set out to find Naraku.

-------------------------End Flashback--------------------

The glow was too much for Kagome she had to cover her eyes. When Kagome looked back at Inuyasha there was something different about him. "Oh crap he's a full demon! Wait a minute he's controlling his demon side." Thought Kagome and every one else was on the same page. Then something Kagome hadn't notice yet stuck out.

The glow was too much for Kagome she had to cover her eyes. When Kagome looked back at Inuyasha there was something different about him. Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed Inuyasha was now in his Full demon form, but his eyes were still golden. She noticed he wasn't going insane also. She stiffened ready to run to or away from him. Though then Kagome noticed that something was different.

"What the" Sango said.

"Oh my," Miroku gasped

Shippo looked at it, Thinking something along the lines of, "Wow"

"What the Hell?!?" Kagome said, shocked.

Inuyasha looked at all of them, "Keh, what are you all staring at?" he asked. Kagome was frozen. She just stared in aww

"YOU HAVE A TAIL!" yelled Kagome.

"What the hell are you talking about wench?" yelled a confused Inuyasha.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FLUFFY THING COMING OUT YOUR ASS." Kagome yelled, anger for being called a wench, when she had just spent over an hour cleaning and bandaging his wounds.


	2. The end

Inuyasha turned around to see for himself. His eye's widened, in shock. "I…I…have a tail?" he thought. "Why the hell do I have a tail?" he asked out loud. Miroku noticed he didn't seen notice his full demon state. "Inuyasha you do notice you're a full demon right now don't you." Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared down at the Monk, "Of coarse I did," he said. "I am?' he thought. Inuyasha felt the top of his head, he could still feel this ears. "This is odd, I'm a full demon, but I have my hanyou ears." He thought.

Inuyasha looked at his tail. "hat is so, I think Kagome said the word was, cool?" he thought. Inuyasha though he would never admit it, had always envied his brother's tail.

Shippo, Sango and Kagome stared at Inuyasha's tail. While Miroku grew bored with staring at Inuyasha's tail. Miroku smiled, thinking he would enjoy himself in doing his favorite past time.

SMACK

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled. Kagome sighed, "Now without his wind tunnel I wonder what his excuse is?" she said under her breath. Miroku had already thought of one though. "Ahh Sango my dear, I am truly sorry. But as a man I have needs, and your body is just to tempting not to touch it. Even with know will be on the reserving end of your anger" he said.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Lucky I broke my arm Monk," was all she muttered under her breath.

Inuyasha looked at them all, even though behind his back. His hand was playing with his newfound fluffy tail. It had become morning by now. And Inuyasha looked at the rising sun. He figured they should start towards the village now. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome will you come with me?" he asked. Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer he picked her up. Inuyasha carried her towards a cave. "Kagome I brought you here to say. Kagome I love you," he said.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, "Oh Inuyasha she said. She smiled the biggest smile she knew how. Inside her mind though a conflict was going on. "Must…not…attack…TAIL!!!" she thought over and over chanting to herself.


End file.
